The Demon Child
by Omi Twilight
Summary: In Feudal Japan the daughter of the Devil King is possesses by the demon within and loses her memory. RatedM for intense violence, blood and gore. Full summary inside. Lilo&Stitch and DevilKings crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Although I still have ideas for 'The Strange gets Stranger' I decided the I will work on this new story.

Full summary: It is the year 1562 in Feudal Japan when the daughter of the Devil King is completely possessed by the demon within and loses her memory but when an infamous general kidnapped her he almost killed her however she been saved by the Legendary One-Eyed-Dragon Azure Dragon as he knows her name which surprised her of the fact that she belongs to the famous Oda family as her name is Oda Lilo.

Warning: This is my first rated M story for intense blood and gore so beware (evil laughter) because blood is my best field of writing so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe Oda Lilo oh and a few characters you don't know.

The Demon Child

Chapter: 1

Such good things come in very twisted ways

In the Owari Province a cloaked figure was nearby the largest castle in the largest city. Since his hood is covering his face the only thing you can see is his purple-catlike-eyes.

"So this is where the little girl is...looks like I'm going to enjoy this." he said in a voice fulled with complete evil and hatred as he walk off toward the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle a male servant was running as fast as possible looking for something until he ran into maid.

"What is it...whats wrong?" asked the maid.

"_pant_..._pant_...where is she!" shouted the male servant.

"Where is who?" she asked again.

"His lordship daughter...she gone missing!" he shouted which caused the maid face to pale completely white.

"WHAT LITTLE LILO IS MISSING!!!!!" she shouted really loud.

"shhh!...if lord Nobunaga finds outs he'll have our heads...don't tell anybody." he said.

Like always Lilo is always running off so all of the servant and maids always have to look for her before Nobunaga Oda (Devil King) finds out and the worse part this was not the first time as last this happen Lilo was completely lost in that huge city and His lordship was so enraged that he almost beheaded all of the servant until one servant found her just in time.

But this time they might not find her in time as Nobunaga just entered the room.

"Hmm what going on here?" he asked with an really angry tone.

Now the male servants and maids was sweating as they tried to think of an excuse "Um nothing what makes you say that?" one of the maids said.

"Because I was just in my daughter's chamber...and notice...that...SHE IS MISSING!!!!!" he shouted so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"SO WHO WAS THE ONE WACTHING HER!!!!!" he boomed.

"Er I...was plesedon'thitme!" said the servant that was looking for Lilo in the first place really quickly.

"All of you have 10-minutes to find her TEN-MINUTES!!!" he shouted and with that they all dashed off looking all over the place for Lilo.

"This is senseless...how the heck she keep running off without no one seeing it." said a male servant.

"I don't know but we have to find her quick or else we will lose our heads." a maid said in fear.

"Wait a sec who's that in the garden?" another maid said as she saw a little girl about 3'6 tall with long black hair, a black dress and appears to be barefooted in the garden.

"It looks like...Little Lilo we found her...Little Lilo!!!" a male servant shouted which got the attention of Lilo.

"Little Lilo are you alright are you hurt?" asked one of the maids.

"no." she said in a very very downcast tone and a emotionless expression on her face.

It would appears that since the age of 4 she's been acting very depressed and she don't even know why.

"Are you sure?" asked a male servant as he gave direct-eye-contact to her crimson-red eyes (her iris) which slightly made him flinch.

"i said no." she said in the same voice.

"Well come on His Majesty is looking for you." said a maid.

"what do father want with me?" she asked.

"He just wanted us to come get you." said the maid.

As the maid and Lilo made their way into the castle Nobunaga rush up to them and started yelling.

"Little one where have you been you know you are not to leave the castle at all even if you're in the garden...so what do you have to say for yourself!" he said.

Lilo looked up to her father and saw the intense glare he was giving her but she did not flinch at all she wasn't even blinking.

"i have nothing to say." she said with no emotion in her tone.

"Hmm is there something the matter." he asked

"no." she said.

"Whats that smell!" he said in complete disgust.

"Looks like Little Lilo was doing more than walking in the garden." said a maid.

Sure enough she smelled worse than five dead rats, it was at that moment that everyone (except Nobunaga) back away in disgust and holding their noses.

"You...you are the one that was supposed to look after her so it is your duty to clean her up." Nobunaga said to the male servant who's job to look after Lilo.

"But...but sir I-

"You were the one watching her so it is your job." Nobunaga said.

"Yes your Majesty...come on Little Lilo (ugh) lets get you to the bathhouse." he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and took her to the bathhouse.

During Lilo's bath it was very quiet which made the male servant kinda nervous as to why he had to clean a dirty (no to mention smelly) naked little girl but unknown to him...out of all the male servants and maid Lilo like him (by like she would talk to) the most.

"junzaburo why do father always yells?" she asked with no hint of emotions.

Junzaburo was shocked because this was the very first time Lilo spoke to him not to mention used his name.

"I really don't know he always yell." he said.

"why am i so depress?" Lilo asked.

Now this surprised him a lot more than that actually...from what he can remember Lilo used to be the most energetic child in the castle until the age of four when she was always depress.

"Now that I can not answer at all." he said.

"such good things aways come in twisted ways." she said with a blank stare.

"Well thats about it I guess your clean enough." Junzaburo said as he dried her off.

"yes i supposed it is." she said.

"Hmm guess it time for you to go to bed seeing that it is night-time already." Junzaburo said as he dress Lilo into a white night-gown and walked out of the bathhouse.

He then carried her to her sleeping chamber and put her to bed.

"Well I supposed its time for me to hit the hay." he said as he left the room.

When he left Lilo was talking to herself.

"such things in life is what you least expect i hope you find the answer to that father." she said, with that said she finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the castle garden the cloaked-figure was just standing in the center.

"Heh heh heh it is almost time." he said as he disappeared in the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Like I said I still have ideas for 'TSgS' but decided to write a new story but again like a said this is my first rated-M story so go easy on me.

By the way I'm back in New York so the update will be much quicker (but not to quick.)

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Okay here the next chapter but before you read ahead I have something to say... this chapter is the reason why this story is rated-M...thats right things are now going to get very, very, very messy. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lilo Oda and other characters you don't know very well.

Chapter 2

The Demon Awakens

It is now how the Norwegians say "the dead of night" as everyone was getting ready for bed except Devil King (Nobunaga Oda) who was just standing doing nothing until Junzaburo enter.

"Junzaburo is the little one sleeping?" asked Devil King.

"Y-yes my Lord." Junzaburo responded a bit fearful.

"Good we will need her when the time is near." Devil King said with a twisted smirk.

"Huh why would we need her?" asked Junzaburo.

"To defeat Reaper!" (Mitsuhide Akechi) Devil King said.

"What but my Lord she's just a child...she won't even last 8-seconds against him!" Junzaburo said in fear but more anger as he have a soft spot for Lilo and didn't want her to be nowhere near that crazy psychopath.

"Tch do you know she was born a demon." Devil King said which surprised Junzaburo a lot.

"W-what a d-demon how is t-that possible." he stuttered in complete shock.

"Just consider her a weapon." Devil King said which angered Junzaburo but he did not show it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the castle the cloaked figure was getting ready to enter the castle but stopped as he heard something behind him.

"Heh heh heh so its you now all I have to do is finish you off." he said as he rushed at the figure behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a maid was cleaning certain parts of the castle she decided to clean a little bit of Lilo's chamber.

"Hmm maybe no-one won't care beside it'll be the first time I saw her room." the maid said as she enter Lilo's chamber and notice the she was asleep but that not all the maid notice...she notice the size of the room and was so far in shock that you would think that she was dead.

"WOW look at the size of this...room it looks as big as Lord Oda!" she said as she walked over to Lilo.

"Awww she looks so cute sleeping like that." she said as she stared at Lilo but failed to notice or hear that Lilo's breathing became labored and much more heavier.

"Kuji nai w-wana sahuji nei sa-shiga!" Lilo said in a unknown language. The maid then look down at Lilo and notice that she was now awake but the look in her red-eyes was so intense that it made the maid back away in fear and fall to the floor.

"Seji nue haga gahji su-michi!!!" Lilo said actually floating out of the bed and moving toward to maid.

"Little Lilo what wrong...why are you talking like that?" the maid said even more fearful then she was at first. Lilo then said something in Japanese which cause the maid to be in so much fear that she was speechless.

"すべてへの死!!!!!" translation: Death to all!!!!!

Now the maid quickly got up and began to run out of the room but before she can even make it to the door she found herself floating in the air.

"What going on!" the maid said as she tried to get to the floor but she couldn't.

Lilo then walked in front of her and the maid now saw that Lilo's eyes was now glowing a blood-red, she also notice that it was Lilo that have her in the air but before she can say anything Lilo said the one thing that cause the maid the scream.

"死ぬことを準備しなさい!!!!!!" translation: Prepare to die now!!!!!!

The maid now felt intense pain on her neck as if the bones are breaking to pieces which in fact they are as Lilo was causing the maid's body to 360 as slowly as possible while the head stayed the same until Lilo moved her left hand in a quick gliding motion causing the body to twist all the way around so fast that it caused the head to be twisted off as blood spewed everywhere even on Lilo herself as the blood covered her white-nightgown and her face.

"Soruji dujima sigita heruji." Lilo said as she threw the bloody body aside and walked out of the room but unknown to her a male servant saw everything and ran in fear to tell the Devil King.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just consider her a weapon." Devil King said which angered Junzaburo but he did not show it.

"Why would we consider her a weapon?" asked Junzaburo.

"Because since she's a demon she can easily defeat anyone in her way." Devil King said.

"B-but my Lord I-

"MY LORD!!!" a male servant screamed which got the attention of Devil King and Junzaburo.

"What is it!" Devil King said.

"A maid was just killed!" the servant said.

"By who!?" Devil King.

"Little Lilo!" the servant said.

"WHAT!!!!" Devil King shouted.

"Its true I saw her with my own eyes...she just twisted her head clear off her shoulders!" the servant said.

"Your lying!!!...if she did so then show us!" Junzaburo yelled.

"Very well follow me." said the servant.

As they walk to Lilo's chamber they notice small bloody-footprints coming from her room.

"Oh my god." Junzaburo said a he saw what had happen to the maid.

What was in front of them was a bloody-corpse with the head laying at the side.

"What h-happened here?" Junzaburo said.

"Like I said Little Lilo was the one who did this." the servant said.

"B-but why would she-

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

A scream was heard as Devil King and Junzaburo rushed to see what was going on, but when they got there they saw Lilo vertically sliced a male servant in half but the strange thing was that she didn't have a weapon at all.

"L-Lilo what happened to you." Junzaburo said as he stared at the blood-covered Lilo.

"Kushi wahji nagi segi." Lilo said in the unknown language that no one understood except Junzaburo which put fear in his heart.

"What...what did she say?" asked Devil King.

"S-she said t-that n-n-nothing will stop her from k-killing the one w-who made her this way." Junzaburo said in fear.

"What do you mean!?" Devil King said.

"The one who made her this way was y-you." Junzaburo said.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Devil King.

"SUJI NAGI KAJI LIOUNG MAJI SUENAJI MACHI LONG JI NOBUNAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilo screamed as she rushed Devil King at an incredible speed.

"FUTILE!!!" Devil King shouted as he pulled out his shotgun and blasted Lilo in the stomach which cause blood to pour out of the wound like a waterfall but Lilo still charged him as if nothing happened.

As Lilo was getting ready to strike Devil King he slashed her in the neck with his sword which cause Lilo to shriek in pain as she held the wound with both her hands as blood was gushing out like a geyser.

"What do you know she is completely useless after all." Devil King said as he raised his sword in the air for the final strike until.

"FUJI GAGOGI SEJI AMATERASU!!!!!!!" Lilo screamed as a black flame erupted from her mouth which burn through Devil King's armor as he screamed in pain, but before he can do anything else Lilo was gone in a flash.

"J-Junzaburo prepare the soldiers to kill that girl!" Devil King said in pain.

"Y-yes my Lord." Junzaburo said sadden by the fact that now either he kill Lilo or her own father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lilo was running trying to get away from Devil King she notice a figure in the garden getting ready to enter until it stop and said "Heh heh heh so its you now all I have to do is finish you off." with that said it rushed at Lilo at a high speed in a attempt to attack her in the head but she easily dodged the attack and rushed at the figure but she missed as well but was able to get the cloak off to reveal a white-haired man wearing complete black and have purple cat-like-eyes.

"Hmm so this is the demon child this will be easier than I thought." he said as he pulled out two scythes and slashed Lilo in the chest and through the heart.

Lilo was in so much pain she could not even scream in fact she was just standing there as her blood spewed everywhere.

"Some demon child you are." he said as he got ready for the blow that will surly kill her, but before he can even do anything both his weapon was knocked out of his hands by a sword from another person.

This person was indeed male and was wearing blue-leather and a black helmet and black boots, he also have around his sash six-swords and lastly he have a eye-patch covering his right eye.

"This is as far as you go Reaper!" he said.

"Heh heh well if it isn't Azure Dragon." (Masamune Date) Reaper said.

"Hmpt thats me and like I always say "The Dragon will have his way either you like it or not" hand over the girl right now!" Azure said.

"And what would happen if I say no?" Reaper said.

"There's no need." Azure said as he showed that he already have Lilo in his arms.

"Hmm just take her I'll kill her later." Reaper said as he walked away.

As Azure watched him go he looked down at Lilo.

"Hey kid are you awake...say something." he said as he tried to wake Lilo.

"...where am i?" she said with no emotion.

"Whew...I thought you was dead." he said as he put Lilo on the ground and was surprised to see her stand up, he was even more surprised that all of her wounds stopped bleeding.

"what...am i doing here?" she asked as she looked around.

"Okaaay do you have a name?" Azure asked.

"no i don't remember in fact i remember nothing." she said.

"Oh great now she forgets everything...well we best not stay here follow me and I'll take you out of here." he said.

"very well." she said.

_Man this is one weird kid she just got slashed in the heart and still living such things do come in very twisted ways _Azure thought as he walked away with Lilo by his side.

Note: I warned ya things will be messing but not messing enough...hope ya enjoy it.

Review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
